Travelin' Soldier
by Castledanzr
Summary: Songfic;USUK; Alfred is a waiter in a diner, Arthur is a soldier shipping off. They meet and decided to write to eachother while Arthur is off fighting. Based off 'Travelin' Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks
1. Two Days Past 18

AN: This is one of my favorite songs and I've recently fallen in love with Hetalia and it just kind of clicked on day to write a story relating both. Seemed like a good idea at the time and well you can see for yourself if its any good or not. Praise and Criticism are very welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Dixie Chicks.  
>-<p>

Travelin' Soldier

_'two days past eighteen, he was waiting for the bus in his army green. Sat down in a booth, the café there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair. He's a lil' shy so she give 'im a smile and he said 'would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me? I'm feelin' a lil' low.' she said 'I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.'  
><em>

Well, Alfred was neither a girl, nor did he wear a bow in his hair. However, he was a part time waiter at a local diner near the sea, and his life changed the day a man in uniform walked into that little diner. He was quite nervous to be going off to war and Alfred could read that in his face and demeanor, so he beamed the handsome man one of his famous, bright smiles, introducing himself and asking if there was anything he could get for him. The man felt too nervous to eat anything so he just asked for a cup of tea "but what I really need is someone to talk to...if that's okay…" he added.

Alfred smiled at him and said "My shift is over in an hour and I know a quiet place we could talk." He started walking away and stopped when the man spoke again.  
>"That would be great. I have few hours before my bus arrives and I just need to get my mind of things for a little while." he paused and looked at the waiter "My name is Arthur, in case you were wondering." Arthur said with a weak smile which Alfred returned.<br>"I'm Alfred." He said with his big smile when he came back with Arthur's tea.

'_so they went down and they sat on the pier, he said 'I betcha got a boyfriend but I don't care. I've got no one to send a letter to.. would you mind if I sent one back here to you?''_

When Alfred's shift was over, Arthur was there waiting in that same booth. After three cups of Earl Grey, he still wasn't feeling any better. He didn't really expect different but, when that newly familiar blond haired, blue eyed boy reappeared, in blue jeans and a well-worn bomber jacket, something inside seemed slightly more at ease.

"Hey Arthur, you ready to take a walk?" Alfred approached with a smile.  
>Arthur gave a small smile and a nod and followed Alfred out the diner and down the street and the beach in the mild autumn weather.<p>

They stopped at a small pier, not a noisy boardwalk, but a lonely pier with a bench at the end of it and sat down.  
>"So, what would you like to talk about?" Alfred asked breaking their silence.<br>"Well.." Arthur began "..if you couldn't already tell, I'm shipping out today." Alfred nodded, looking at Arthur, noticing how remarkably green Arthur's eyes were. He almost couldn't look away as he caught himself staring at the man who had a slight British accent.

Arthur then continued, oblivious to the other man's staring "And well, I really do not have anyone to write to, to tell them how I am." He paused, feeling akward and then continued, "I mean, you probably have better things to do or are busy with a girlfriend or something but,-"  
>"Arthur," Alfred interrupted, "you can write to me all you want."<br>"Oh," Arthur slightly blushed and gave a light laugh "I appreciate it Alfred, I really do." He said to Alfred, giving him a newly confident smile that Alfred returned with his big, infamous grin.

They continued talking about little things, nothing really about themselves. Just conversation, until it was time for Arthur to get back to that bus-stop next to the little diner where Alfred worked. Alfred stayed with Arthur until the bus came, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder before he boarded saying "Write whenever you want. Good Luck. Stay Safe. And come home in one piece, okay?" Arthur, calmed by his time with Alfred, smiled and promised to do his best and write whenever he could, he also thanked Alfred who just said "Just being the hero. But it looks as though you need to be the hero now." Arthur nodded and boarded, looking back at Alfred as he did so and smiled. And as the bus pulled away, Alfred waved while slight sadness and happiness pulled at his heart.

-  
>Well, there is the first part.<br>The next chapter will be much longer I'm assuming and there will hopefully be lots of letters between the two, for those of you who know the song, you probably know what I'm talking about.  
>There will be, I believe, 3 chapters in total. The first and last arewill be pretty short chapters.  
>Hope you like it so far<br>_"And then I'm happy for the rest of the day, safe in the knowledge there will always be a bit of my heart devoted to it."  
><em>_^^ song has been stuck in my head and I like this line __  
><em>_-Kay__ 3_


	2. So The Letters Came

Travelin' Soldier

_~'so the letters came from an army camp in California, then Vietnam and he told her of his heart, it might be love and all of the things he was so scared of. Said when its getting kinda rough over here, I think of that day sittin' down at the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.'~  
><em>

After the exchange on the pier that day, Arthur boarded that bus with the other draftees that had arrived and Alfred got back to work. Before Arthur left, Alfred had given him his address were Arthur could reach him. It wasn't long before Alfred received his first letter from Arthur.

_Dear Alfred,  
>I am currently in California, at the training camp. As you can imagine, it isn't much fun, but we're working hard over here. I have met some interesting chaps here but most of them are just complete, bloody idiots.<br>Honestly that's about it going on so far over here.  
>Sincerely,<br>-Arthur K. _

Alfred had to admit that he was, in fact, quite excited when he got the first letter. It was the continued excitement that worried him. Nevertheless he responded right away.

_Dear Arthur,  
>Hope you're making friends even if they are, as you say, 'bloody idiots'. You're gonna need allies if you're in need.<br>Seeing as we're going to be making friends ourselves, tell me about yourself in your next letter. How could you be drafted if you're British? Why me, where is your family?  
>Hope I'm not pressing with too many questions there, I'm just curious..<br>~Alfred_

It would be incorrect to say that Arthur wasn't as excited as Alfred was when a letter came for him. This latest letter from Alfred made him smile but, also made him a bit sad, thinking about his family. Alfred was certainly curious but, Arthur was willing to give the answers to anything asked of him.

_Dear Alfred,  
>I've made acquaintances, you could say. I suppose.<br>Well, my family moved to America when I was still in the womb. Therefore, I am an American citizen. My accent is passed down from being with my parents who of course had accents, as well as British customs that I also follow from them.  
>The reason I needed someone else to write to is, well, when I turned 18 I was drafted by the American military and my parents as well as many other British people were not for the war that the Americans got themselves into. So, upset with the war and the draft, they left, moved back to England.<br>I wasn't about to go to war without having some sort of support, however. I'm very glad I met you, Alfred; you're a kind of saving grace I suppose.  
>Well that's enough of my sob story for one letter; tell me a little bit about yourself.<br>Sincerely,  
>-Arthur<em>

Arthur's latest letter got Alfred down a bit so; he wanted to make his next letter cheery, to make Arthur smile. He didn't want a little smile; he wanted Arthur to full out grin, even if he couldn't be there to see it himself.

_Dear Artie,  
>I'm really sorry to hear that about your family. Guess it's a good thing you got me then.<br>So you wanna know my story?  
>Well, I come from a small family of my mom and dad and my younger brother Mattie. We have a dog too, Liberty, she's a golden retriever and I love her to death. Grew up here, by the sea, all our lives and my parents grew up here too. Well, my mom is originally Canadian but, she basically grew up here. You should meet them all when you get back! I'm going on my senior year at Shorewood High School (Go Cougars!) and, well, you know I work at the local diner. Great food tho, right? I'm varsity quarterback, I don't mind reading in my spare time, and I'm surprisingly close to a 4.0. haha<em>

_That's about it for me. Anything else you want to tell me about yourself?  
>I hope everything, training wise, is going good for you. <em>  
>~Alfred<p>

Alfred hoped Arthur would smile when he read the letter, however, a tickle of fear ran down his spine when he wrote 'you should meet them when you get back!' What if he never came back? What if something happens? He knew Arthur was safe for now, in training camp, but, he feared for the letter saying that he was leaving for Vietnam. He had heard enough stories but, for now, he was safe. Reassuring himself, Alfred carefully tucked away his feeling of fear, for now.  
>Alfred's letter did, in fact, make Arthur smile. The smile may not have been the big grin that Alfred wanted but, it did make him smile and Arthur was happy to learn more about Alfred. It got his mind off of the impending danger he just learned he was a step closer to.<p>

_Dear Alfred,  
>Just a few starters, please refrain from calling me 'Artie', my name is Arthur. Secondly, your grammar can be quite atrocious which scares me to believe you are 'close' to a 4.0. Lastly, I would love to meet your family, and Liberty.<br>Well, you asked about other facts about me. I do enjoy reading, very much so. I love tea and scones. We also had a dog; he past just months ago, his name was Jack. I loved him very much. He was a Welsh corgi. I have a younger brother as well, his name is Peter. I have not spoken to him or my parents, however, in quite some time. I do miss them. I graduated, not far from Shorewood, at Central Heights High School (Go Knights!). I had a 4.0 and I was on the soccer team, captain of the team, I'll have you know.  
>There you have it. However, for more recent news, as in just moments ago, I've found out with shipping to Vietnam soon. By the way, how were you never drafted?<br>That being said, Alfred, I'm terribly scared. I've done quite well in training but, that's not the real thing. I'm terrified and, honestly, I just want to be home, where ever that may be.  
>-Arthur<br>_  
>Alfred was smiling through Arthur's entire letter until the bit about Arthur missing his parents pulled at his heart but, it was the last few sentences that made his heart heavily sink. That fear that was buried at the back of Alfred's mind came crawling back out and it was all he could think about. He was terrified. He barely knew Arthur but, he was terrified for his life and did not want anything to harm him. He wanted to be the hero. He was going to be strong for Arthur. He vowed to himself to never sound fearful in his letters to Arthur, only happy and uplifting.<p>

_Dear Artie…Arthur,_  
><em>You'll get a chance to meet them, all of them, I promise.<br>What's wrong with the nickname Artie? Feel free to call me Al, by the way.  
>I'm sure once you get back, you can get in touch with your family, I'll help in any way I can. Oh, captain of the soccer team? You've got your football and I've got mine, I guess. Haha You had a 4.0 and you love to read...nerd. Just kidding, dude.<br>Just out of curiosity, I mean neither of us has mentioned anything and I guess since you had to ask some small town waiter to have someone to write to, that you don't but… I mean you must be single then... What the love life of Arthur Kirkland like? And what about your teammates, why couldn't you write to them?  
>Well the reason I'm not in the army is because, I originally wanted to go into the Air Force and I mean I really wanted to go into the Air Force. It was basically my dream for while. So I went to the recruiter, found out my visions not good enough and I was told to get glasses. Dreams down the drain. Soon after I fractured my arm, not fit for the army. I figured it was fate or a higher power telling me it wasn't for me I guess, I moved on to better dream. And no, that is not working at the diner. Haha I want am going to go to college and become a __doctor__, that way I can still be a hero. Which has always been my dream so, I guess I'm still following that dream, just in a different way.  
>You've been training for months now, I'm sure you are ready. Don't be scared, be strong and fight hard. You'll come home, and that's where ever you want it to be.<br>Stay strong,_

_~Alfred_

Arthur was reassured by Alfred's latest letter. It also helped calm his nerves. Yet again, Alfred's letter got a smile out of him. This time it did provoke that grin that Alfred wanted, and it gave him courage. Almost like it was not the training preparing him but, the words of home and advice from Alfred that was pushing him. Alfred was Arthur's morale booster and Arthur was Alfred's optimism.

_Dear Alfred,  
>I do not prefer 'Artie' because, my real name is Arthur and, I'm not fond of silly nicknames and that sort of rubbish such as 'dude', which you should refrain from as well.<br>You have to admit being captain of the soccer team evens out the 4.0 and love of reading, not that I mind being what you call a, 'nerd'. Haha  
>I'm sorry to hear about your bad luck with getting into the military. However, we can trade places anytime. I'm glad to hear that you are still pursuing that dream and, I wish you luck with this coming year and getting into whatever college you are looking into. Becoming a <em>_doctor __is very promising and it will suit you well. I do find it a bit curious that your dream is still to become a 'hero' but, I guess you're right even though it sounds a bit daft.  
>Thank you for the reassurance Al, I needed that and hearing from you always helps. You are right as well about where home is; I guess it's true that it is wherever you want it to be.<br>As for the teammates and love life.. We had made it to the championships for a second time my senior year, there were many mistakes from the hot-headed reigning champions(us) and it cause the team to split and grudge each other. Most of the blame falling on myself because I called the shots and I was the captain but, honestly I was one of the few who had his head set on straight and was playing to potential. The few that stayed in contact with me I pushed away when my parents left. With the love life, I guess I just haven't found the right person yet. I mean I'm sure he's out there; if there is someone meant for me, I just haven't met him yet. So yes, I am almost friendless and single. Goodness, I sound pathetic. Haha  
>What about you?<br>And to be even more depressing, we are shipping off to Vietnam in two days. So it might be a while before I get your letter or you hear from me.  
>-Arthur<br>_  
>Alfred had mixed emotions from Arthur's letter. At ease, troubled, and confused for the most part. The beginning put him at ease, the part about his friends troubled him, and the words used in his talk about his love life confused him. It was slightly longer before Alfred got another letter from Arthur but, it was not a very long delay.<p>

_Dear Artie,  
>I'm sorry to hear about, well just about everything, save you being curious about my dreams. For starters, nicknames are fun and, yes, captain and nerd even each other out.<br>I can't believe your team would turn their backs on you like that, especially since you were playing better than most of the rest of them. However, I can see them making you scapegoat being you were captain. I don't know what I'd do if my team did that to me.  
>I guess you've got the right idea with your love life. Haha I'm single too, waiting for the right one. I'm just wondering ummm… You said "I'm sure he's out there…I just haven't met him yet." Did you mean 'he' and 'him'? I mean nothing rude by that, I just want to clarify.<br>By the way, you used a nickname, you called me Al! haha See nicknames aren't so bad..  
>You'll be in Vietnam when you get this so, I just want to tell you to be safe, very safe, and be strong and courageous and… Just remember your training and good luck to you.<br>~Al  
><em>

Arthur was speechless and embarrassed when he got Arthur's letter. He had just been through his first weeks of real fighting and he was sore and tired and fearful. For the first time Alfred's letter had almost made his day worse. Of course, however, there was a part, as there always was, that made him smile.

_Dear Alfred,  
>Yes, I used a nickname but, that doesn't mean I like them used on me but, I guess I'll make an exception for you because you just won't stop. It's rather growing on me anyways.<br>About what I said regarding my love life, I meant 'she' and 'her,' I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I was just distracted—oh bloody hell… Yes, I did mean 'he' and 'him'… I hope you don't mind, I mean I hope you're not one of those… If you are I guess I'll get the picture..  
>I'm going to keeping going just out of the hope that you are okay with my sexuality.<br>Bollocks… I've just got word that we're going to be on the move and we'll be getting into the thick of things. The thick of things... Alfred, now I'm starting to worry and shake a little. I know, I know, I've had training and I should be strong and have courage. It's just hard and I'm doing my best. If this is the last we talk for a while…what an awkward place to be at a pause in our letters. I apologize.  
>Just in case, I want you to know that you have been a wonderful friend and you've helped me, you've helped me very much. I haven't talked to friends like I've talked to you. I guess if I had a best friend it would be you. We've only been friends for a few months but, I feel we've gotten close and I hope we stay friends.<br>Your truly,  
>-Arthur…Artie<em>

Alfred was speechless and afraid and regretful after reading Arthurs letter. He regretted questioning Arthur's words; he wished he could apologize immediately. Alfred wrote a quick letter that he hoped would get out to Arthur before they both would become temporarily unreachable.

_Dear Artie,_

_This is going to be quick.  
>I know you're going to be in the bad stuff now but I want you to know that you should never be sorry for who you are. I am the one who should apologize, and I am right now. I think of you as a great friend too and I like you for who you are! And for the record I'm waiting for the right 'him' too okay? So you especially have no need to apologize.<br>Be Safe!  
>~Al<em>

_Dear Al,_  
><em>I got your letter.<em>  
><em>I'm kind of speechless but, glad we worked that out and we don't have to add extra worry while we cannot talk to each other. Don't worry but, I won't be able to write for a while but, I'll write as soon as I can, I promise. The first thing I'll do when we're in the clear for a bit is writing to you. For the record, I like you for who you are too so don't ever doubt who you are like I did.<em>  
><em>Take care,<em>  
><em>-Arthur<em>

It was over a month before Alfred heard from Arthur again and, when he did he seemed different. He seemed more confident and almost sort of relaxed.

_Dear Al,  
>I'm glad that I finally get to write to you again. What has it been, a month? More? I've lost track of time over here. All I know is that it has been too long and it had been hard, it's hard fighting for your life and the lives of those around you and the lives of those back home. I just glad to have a break from it and get to write to you and, maybe read a book while I'm at it. Haha<br>__How have you been? How is work at the diner? School must have started, how is Senior year and football going? Have you 'met' anyone special? Haha I hope you are well._  
><em>Write soon!<em>  
><em>-Arthur<em>

Alfred liked the more confident and relaxed Arthur and wrote back immediately.

_Dear Artie,  
>I don't care. I'm calling you that. So I hope you really are getting used to it.<br>It has been one month and 17 days. Yes, I counted, I guess I missed you, or well, missed hearing from you. It's become an important thing in my small town life. Haha and I am so freaking glad to hear from you.  
>I've been good, really good. Missed hearing from you tho. Work at the diner is okay depending on the day, it can be a little slow. Senior year is pretty great, week 4 and I'm still maintaining a 4.0. Football, we've only played one game so far and we won. Go Cougar's Go! Haha I think I might have met someone special but, he's a little unavailable at the moment, but, I'm not sure if he would ever feel the same. I mean we're friends but, we haven't known each other for very long. He's kind of on a leave of absence you might say but, maybe when he gets back…I don't know…You met anyone?<br>~Al_

Arthur was glad at the quick reply from Alfred and was excited that Alfred was as glad as he was to get back in touch. However, he was frustrated that Alfred might have 'found' someone. Was it jealousy he felt? Did he have feelings for a boy he barely knew?

_Dear Al,_  
><em>I'm so elated to hear that life is good by you. Good luck with the rest of your season but, I'm sure you'll talk more about it. Which is fine, I like to hear how things are at home. He's a lucky guy, or, he will be. I'm sure if you tell him he won't be able to refuse. If you have a way of reaching him, just tell him. Ah, I did meet someone a few months ago but, I'm a little away at the moment.<em>  
><em>Keep up the 4.0 and read a good book for me!<em>  
><em>-Arthur<em>

Alfred was nervous, could he chance it?

_Dear Arthur,  
>I guess I could tell you to take your own advice. Or I could chance it and take it.<br>By the way, you mentioned home. Are you referring to America? Before now you always referred to the rest of us as 'Americans' and not 'us' or something like that. I 'm just curious however the last time I was curious I just about offended you…  
>Back to your advice tho, whatever happens after you read this, I just want you to know that whether you like this or not, you've been a great friend.<br>There was a nervous soldier to be who came into the diner I work at and he was a lonely guy and needed someone to write to while he was away. I gladly accepted, and was excited every time a letter arrived; now when they arrive there is new emotion. We slowly got to know each other and now I am about to tell him, I don't just like him as a great friend but, more than that. However, I'm now afraid that I have jeopardized our friendship.  
>So, if you still accept me tell me what book I should look into reading. I don't know where to start.<br>Always,  
>-Al<br>_  
>Arthur was indeed in shock. Glee, could be another word to describe how he felt.<p>

_Dear Al,  
>Home, home is wherever you are.<br>I do wish you to read the __Lord of the Rings__. I couldn't bring them with me in fear I would lose that precious literature. Or if you prefer, Shakespeare is always delightful to read. Many of his works are among my favorites.  
>Al, when your letters come, I feel the same way. I'm so glad I went into that diner and sat in that booth. You were there when no one else would be there and you didn't even know me. You're the one who is there when the day is rough. Well, not exactly here, here but, I reread your letters and remember the day we met our chatting on that quiet pier and then I feel at home.<br>Home._

-Arthur

Alfred just about leap out of his seat and gave a cry of elation. Arthur liked him back; Arthur was his, his traveling soldier.

And there you have it, part 2. I hope ya'll like it!  
>In response to a comment, I figured there could be a story related to both Hetalia and 'Travelin' Soldier' but, I have not come across it. I assure you the interpretation relating the two is by my hand only, save ideas from a friend, and is not copied from anyone else.<br>Read and Review.  
>-Kay<br>_  
>PS. If any readers have facebook and love Hetalia, which I'm assuming you do if you are reading this. Check out this page that my above mentioned friend and I created.<br>-well it wouldnt save with the whole link on here so search 'Heaven and Hell the Hetalia Way' on facebook. :)_


End file.
